Projection display screens are categorized as front projection display screens and rear projection display screens (depending on the direction that the incident projected light is projected upon the projection display screen). Conventional projection display screens find it difficult to provide realistic black levels in that regions of the screen that should appear black to a user do not. Poor black levels also result in insufficient contrast between regions of the screen that should appear black and other regions of the screen.
One cause of the poor black level is that conventional front projection display screens typically are colored white to be able to reflect the incident projected light of many colors other than black. Incident projected light of any color other than black relies on the white background to make the color that is reflected off the screen and is directed to the user correspond to the color of the incident projected light. Regions of the projection display screen at which no incident projected light is directed (or a low intensity of projected light is directed) appear black. If sufficient ambient light is applied to a region of the projection display screen that should appear as black, the white screen reflects the color of the ambient light to the user, thereby producing unrealistic, poor, and/or washed out black levels. When these washed out black levels appear alongside regions that are receiving higher intensity light, a poor contrast between these adjacent regions occur with the washed out black portions appearing especially washed out.
It is therefore desirable to improve the reflective appearances of projection display screens.
The same numbers are used throughout the document to reference like components and/or features.